ShadowClan
Welcome to ShadowClan, where anyone and everyone is allowed to join! We are a vicious anti-clan that has chosen to reside in the ruins of an ancient temple that's cloaked in shadows. We work to serve the greater good of the clan and remain focused on our own well-being as a whole. We’re loyal to our allies and we tend to pick a lot of fights with enemies; although fiery and often violent to those who provoke us in some way, rudeness to other members within the clan is not tolerated. We have an auto-acceptance policy, so you can simply make a thread with your character requesting to join, or jump right in with a character that is assumed to have already lived here! Territory Summary After the Boneyard tore ShadowClan's old territory apart, ShadowClan chose a new territory that seemed to be built just for them. Like their old home, the territory is comprised of primarily jungle, cloaked in shadows on the border to show that this is where ShadowClan begins. Typically, between the months of February and August, the weather is very humid but rainy, with periodic days of sun and dryness in between. This is called the dark season, where the sky places shadows upon the earth with clouds. Between the months of September and January, the the weather is hot and dry. This is the light season, with sunny skies projecting their warmth for all of ShadowClan to see. The Territory The northern outskirts of the territory are made up of fields with swirling trees. They seemed to have been planted here by humans but there is no sign of any human living here for a very long time, so long that the rain from past years has washed away any scent of past residents completely. Before ShadowClan starting living here, about ten years before, it was inhabited by a human tribe, so sometimes the remains of their belongings can be found around territory. This part of the territory is the only place where snow can be found between the months of November and January, but as soon as it comes, it is gone. The southern outskirts are made up of a darker jungle than the one that we see to the west and the east. Dark greens and blacks are the main colours here, there are rarely any colourful sort of flowers, almost as if this place is cursed. ShadowClanners often come here to bury the dead or the murdered, or to make dirt. No clans border this part of the territory, so it is almost always free from any other clan sight. The prey that live here usually are scavengers that feed off the carcasses or leaves. Birds like crows, starlings, and a wake of vultures can be heard up in these trees. For ShadowClanners able to hunt birds, the southern part of the territory makes an ideal hunting spot for a meal. The west and the east part of the territory holds most of the jungle that ShadowClan used to know. This jungle seems like it came from a dream. In the eastern jungle, a stream that runs down towards a spring that is deep enough to swim in. It holds a few similarities to the basin of the old territory, but not quite the same. The water in this spring is fresh and drinkable, and keeps warm throughout the whole year. The water in this spring is also clear, you are able to see the bottom just by looking at it! A few treasures can be found in the water, left by the humans that lived here before. The trees, shown in the pictures above, are thick enough to support a lot of weight, and the branches come close enough together that any member could make it to the border from camp on either side without having to touch the ground. The Main Area & Dens The camp is truly a sight to behold. It is also mostly made of trees, but the main tree is where all events occur. The Shadowkeeper holds their meetings in the space where the branches separate, and the edges are blocked by the bark of the tree that swerves up to prevent anyone falling from the tree unless they try. The glowing that emits from the tree is caused by a large stone in the middle of camp, the Shadowkeeper sits here to make announcements, and it is also believed to be a way to connect with spirits through contact with the stone. The Shadowkeeper lives on the highest point of the tree, above the main tree there are small stairs that lead up to a den hidden among the branches of the large oak. There are a few windows that showcase an amazing view, and it is larger than most of the other dens. The high positions live usually, in the houses at the base of the tree leading up to the meeting area. The regular members live in trees that surround the main one such as these ones or these ones, and on the on the outskirts of the camp, which is surrounded by a river, large trees protect the middle of the main area that have houses built into their mushrooms. The main battle force of the clan, usually consisting of the warriors, sleep on the outside, whereas apprentices, kits, and elders sleep closer towards the middle. Rules Ranks SHADOWKEEPER The Shadowkeeper is the highest rank in the hierarchy. They are the leader of ShadowClan and have a final say in everything. The Shadowkeeper is in charge of hosting meetings, maintaining high positions, and making sure ShadowClan is the best it can be. They are expected to be a worthy representative of ShadowClan, which means being tough and resilient, and never willing to give up. They have the authority to do anything. Fayina GRAVEDIGGER The Gravedigger acts as the deputy/vice-leader to ShadowClan. They are a member with whom the Shadowkeeper puts great trust in and are expected to become the next Shadowkeeper when he, she, or they die, vanish, or are exiled. The Gravedigger works with the Shadowkeeper to be the backbone of ShadowClan. They can do everything except make major decisions for the clan and accept alliance requests. Kelseylace Sango Ross NIGHTWATCHER Nightwatchers are the third rank in the hierarchy. They are the assistant deputies of ShadowClan who have proven their loyalty and worth over and over. Nightwatchers are tasked with hosting raids, battle trainings, but also keeping peace within the clan. Nightwatchers are also meant to bring up ideas to the leader and the adviser for events. They are seen as role models to ShadowClan, and are in charge of teaching the clan and keeping watch over the Shadehunters and the Duskreachers. They can accept invites and raid requests and host raids without permission. Radioactiveplague Paintedpaw Arcticpolar Aleksander SPIRITCALLER A high position that acts as the designated healer of the clan. They are tasked with being a secondary adviser aside from the Gravedigger and usually have the ability to look into the afterlife. Typically wise, the Spiritcaller is a position aside from the hierarchy hat allows members with this rank to still climb the ranking tree. If they do not hold a secondary rank above Shadehunter, they are equivalent to the Shadehunter in power. Radioactiveplague SHADEHUNTER Shadehunters are the fourth rank in the hierarchy. The Shadehunters are the core fighting force of the clan who have seen more than their fair share of clan life. They are experienced and well-worn into the ways of ShadowClan. Though they generally help with minor issues. If they choose, they can specialize in Hospitality, Espionage, Warfare, or Resuce. They work directly beneath the Nightwatchers and are expected to be a mentor to the Duskreachers. They cannot accept invites or raid requests. Caligula Rudy Dracula DUSKREACHER A semi-high position of the clan, Duskreachers are more of a title than anything. It is the first step to further promotions. Initiates are the welcoming committee and often go about welcoming new joiners to the clan. They are responsible for making sure that other members feel at home and to offer tours as well as come up with bonding type events. Haiiro Hyacinth Genji Faustus Spectrum SPIRITSEEKER Spiritseekers are a rank outside of the hierarchy that allows healers to still climb the ranking tree. Spiritseekers are designated healer apprentices that train under the Spiritcaller to become official healers. They are a semi-high position and equivalent to Duskreachers in power if they do not hold a secondary rank. REGULAR RANKS. WARRIOR - Members that are fully trained and/or 12+ months of age APPRENTICE - Members 6-12 months of age, in training to become warriors CHILD - Members 0-6 months of age QUEEN - Pregnant or nursing mothers ELDER - Retired members of the clan Titles DEVASTATOR This title is given to only the most bloodthirsty members of the clan. They excel at capture, torture, raids, and most importantly, murder. It would be best not to get on their bad side. TRAILBLAZER This title is given to the members who often present new ideas and innovations to the clan. PATRIOT This title is given to members who have shown extreme loyalty through hard work and persistence. SOCIABLE This title is given to those who are friendly and welcoming to everybody they meet. SHADOWHUNTER This title is given to someone who is extremely active and a complete legend in being on top of everything happening. Politics Allies BloodClan BoneClan ScarClan Darkclan PhantomClan Colouredclan BlizzardClan Stormclan The Elite Enemies The Exiles RiverClan Thunderclan History Religion and Customs ShadowCan doesn't have any set belief, but rather freedom of religion. Members are allowed to believe in anything they wish to, and those who believe in any sort of god or deity are not to be treated any differently than those who don't. Rudeness or discrimination toward any religion will not be tolerated, and anyone who picks fights over what someone else believes will be duly punished. As ShadowClan is strictly anti-clan, all members are encouraged to raid clans not under neutrals or allies with permission from the leader. They are also encouraged to partake in captures and tortures; as this is a normal occurrence within the clan, members may not attempt to end someone's torture by fighting against their clanmates. They are allowed to not agree with them, but they may not step in to try and stop it.